Born to Drive
by Phorcys
Summary: Draco refuses to take driving lessons, Harry faces the consequences.


**Born To Drive**

**Pairing: **Harry/ Draco  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all other affiliated intellectual property do not belong to me.

**Summary:**Draco refuses to take driving lessons, Harry faces the consequences.

A grinding noise came from beneath the hood "Change the gear, change the gear." Harry whispered through gritted teeth. He dug his fingernails into the car seats arm rest and debated closing his eyes. On one hand he wouldn't see the fiery death that was sure to occur, on the other hand if he kept watching he could time the exact moment he needed to open the door and dive from the moving vehicle.

Just ahead a Honda civic, it's 76yr old driver, a little old man out for a Sunday ride, was pulling out on to the road looking both ways and completely missing the roaring beast that was Draco's new car. Hitting the gutter with a front wheel the Audi rose on to two wheels and skimmed past the old man who was still unaware of the Audi passing by.

It had seemed like a good idea to Harry, 'Why don't I buy Draco a car? Get him out of the house see the country." The road to hell is paved with good intentions and if Draco didn't slow down Harry was sure he would find out first hand.

The idea that you needed lessons to drive; that you couldn't just get out and be on the road right away had fazed Draco, but only for a few days. He had insisted that he, did not need, nor want lessons and that a simple muggle machine would not stop him.

When Harry had come back from a business trip with the Aurors he had found the film equivalent of the history of motor vehicles laid out in front of the flat screen television he had brought to watch cricket. Everything from Mad Max, to Herbie, had been viewed and consumed in an effort by Draco to understand his new car.

On explaining that, he didn't need too buy a leather jacket and a sawn off shot gun if he wanted to drive. That despite what he had seen no vehicles are really robots in disguise, and he didn't need to worry about fluorescent drag vehicles at every set of light, and he most certainly was not going to need nitro. Draco had taken to driving like a duck to accounting, with much screaming, confusion and loss of self control.

Draco had only discovered second gear when they had been 15miles down the motorway with a line of irate drivers stretching out behind them for 2miles. On discovering second gear he found third, when a school bus had passed them, Harry had, had to forcibly stop Draco from cursing the small boy in the back window who had blown a raspberry at him.

The next twenty minutes Harry never wanted to relive, Draco narrowly missed 3 lorries, 4 vans, 5 people carriers, and one train. But possibly by the time he reached their off ramp and missed side swiping an electrician's van he was getting the hang of driving. At least one side mirror was still hanging on by a wire.

Once they got off the motorway they had passed through several small villages, their streets narrow and windy and luckily for Harry's sanity mostly empty. Every so often Draco, who still hadn't got the idea of changing down a gear would be faced with an oncoming vehicle, and would drive straight for the oncoming driver in his own version of chicken. Every time, Harry thought he was going to put his foot through the floor as he instinctively tried to put his foot on a brake and clutch that wasn't there.

Leaving the towns behind and entering the country Harry could only watch in horror still paralyzed with fear as Draco was faced with a farmer moving his sheep on the road. He watched as with an under hand spell the sheep floated above the car along with farmer on his quad and once confused collie dog. At Harry's whimper Draco just grinned and waved a hand ignoring the road in front of him. "Don't worry, no one will believe him."

With a screech of tyres, scattered gravel and the smell of burnt rubber, the Audi was brought to a halt beside a decaying fence and a stand of drooping willows. It took a little while for Harry to stop shaking, detach his hands from the arm rests and let Draco pull him from the car.

Still unsteady on his feet Draco helped him over the fence and led him through the hanging branches of the willow trees. Hidden away by the foliage he saw spread out in front of them a small hollow, the ground covered in yards of multi coloured pillows and carpets. In the centre a blanket was spread and a large cane picnic basket rested. Harry felt a warm breath pass by his ear and smiled. Despite his cold sweat and the tremors, and the fact Draco could be a spoilt bitch at times, every so often he would do something like this. Harry was still driving back though.

.......

This was written a long time ago and I found it while looking for something else. Posting it because I can, more than likely shouldn't.


End file.
